Songs for the WWE Stars
by ShelleyandSabinRocker
Summary: Just songs i thought it will be good for the stars of The WWE


Melina With MNM Songs:

** TRACK 1: "SUPERSTAR" BY SALIVA** – This was MNM's entrance music in OVW, announcing the arrival of the high-and-mighty trio. Just the sound of this song pumping through the speakers brought the OVW fans to their feet, ready to toss jeers in MNM's direction.

•** TRACK 2: "BEVERLY HILLS" BY WEEZER** – This is more of a song sung by someone comparing themselves to MNM - "Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be!" MNM pride themselves on being better than anyone else in every possible way, and how better to show that than someone wanting to be them?

•** TRACK 3: "I WANT YOU (SHE'S SO HEAVY)" BY THE BEATLES** — Upon Melina's arrival in the WWE, many people were enamored with her due to her stunning ring entrance. This sex appeal put all the eyes on her, and there they stayed.

•**TRACK 4: "I LIKE THE WAY" BY BODYROCKERS** – As mentioned above, Melina's introduction to the WWE fans brought along an immediate fanscination. Her sexy entrance moves - what with the splits - were largely apart of that. The words "I like the way you move" describe this in plain English.

•** TRACK 5: "DISCO" BY CROSSFADE** – People who felt MNM's arrogance exceeded their talent would make the argument that either would stab themselves in the back if it would gain them anything, expressed in the words "you would take us all down with you, if you would stab me in the back with your own hands." The boos and jeers MNM recieved night in, night out were a testament to their characters. They were "one of the people everybody just loves to hate." 

**"STRICKEN" BY DISTURBED** – "I am crippled by all that you've done." Melina often used her looks to give MNM an advantage, whether it be feigning an injury or physically getting involed. She was a force to be reckoned with, using the power of sex appeal and agression to get things done that others couldn't. "You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment, leaving me broken another time."

•** TRACK 7: "EVERYBODY'S FOOL" BY EVANESCENCE** – MNM were self-indulgent, always the first to congradulate themselves. Melina, with her paparazzi in tow, had a "holier than thou" demeanor. The words "look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder" express the thought that Melina's attitude was far from warranted. Indeed, she wanted everyone to bow down because, as the MNM t-shirt said, "It's Okay to Stare".

•** TRACK 8: "MEGALOMANIAC" BY INCUBUS** – MNM look to spite everyone with their self indulgence and unparalleled success, and judging by the cascade of boos they would recieve upon entrance, its safe to say that they get just that. They might as well say "you're no Jesus, yeah, you're no fucking Elvis" but, of course, MNM would never believe that.

•** TRACK 9: "GOD'S GONNA CUT YOU DOWN" BY JOHNNY CASH** – MNM seemed to get everything they wanted in timely fashion, but with a sharp rise, there's a sharp fall, and they seemed destined to fail. With their "unholy" ways, MNM escaped karma on many occasions, but it was only a matter of time before it came back to bite them.

•** TRACK 10: "BY THE WAY" BY HINDER** – MNM suffered a breakdown, taking place in a matter of moments at Judgment Day 2006. Melina was furious at Joey Mercury, letting him have all the blame for their loss. "In the middle of a breakdown, screaming at me" suggests the mood - the blame being thrown on one person. Melina wants everything to go her way. When it doesn't, there's hell to pay, and her frustration is magnified by these taunting lyrics: "By the way, what made you think you'd have it your way?"

•** TRACK 11: "HAPPINESS IS A WARM GUN" BY THE BEATLES** – In the end, Johnny Nitro and Melina emerged from MNM, leaving Joey Mercury behind. This song, despite its misleading title, is a sensual song, reciting lines like "When I hold you in my arms (oh yes), when I feel my finger on your trigger (oh yes), don't ya know that nobody can do me no harm, because happiness is a warm gun, momma" it fits the attitude Nitro and Melina had, only caring about themselves and the other.


End file.
